pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/P Stunning Strike Warrior
I stopped after I saw the spearchucker warrior. Gogey 21:18, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Stop being so fucking bad, it's HB meta. Smurf 15:22, 7 May 2008 (EDT) I saw it on Observer mode, and it seemed to be raping people. 67.185.237.165 21:21, 26 April 2008 (EDT) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 21:55, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::It does rape pretty hard. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:24, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::pah, this cat is dumb, it's wielding a tactics-shield! —Zerpha 15:06, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Omg wat a nubcake cat 209.221.90.204 08:55, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Shield Bash instead of a res, wow ur gud. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:59, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :It HB, think this should go to testing? since it is the same bar that most Spear Chuckers use in HB (at least warrior ones) /FrosTalk\ 09:03, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Move it to testing; if Smurf says it's meta then it's meta; and if it's meta then it will get great rating. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Oh, lol, I thought this was just another W/P, I missed the HB tag :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:16, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Gotta love that I made a build that was almost like this some months ago and it was sent to trash and now this one has a Great rating.Awesome! Gilkong 07:37, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Can someone tell how to use spear of fury in pvp? 21:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :You threaten or blackmail ANet employees to make PvE-only skills usable in PvP. Throan Loremaker 14:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Testing Since this is what most people run in HB /FrosTalk\ 22:41, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :vetvetvetvetvetvet gogo! ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 20:19, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::Seriously, how has this not been vetted, it's in current meta and there's only 4 5-5-5's! /FrosTalk\ 09:44, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::inorite? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 16:55, 15 June 2008 (EDT) I run this in AB on my war and it works pretty well, so why not throw on an AB tag? Ur Kel 19:59, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Because when a human is controlling it, it is inferior to a warrior with an axe or a paragon with a spear. You don't need that much self defence outside of HB. - 03:23, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Put Defy Pain in over Stunning Strike, put in Dolyak Signet, and you have a killer RA build. moush 04:49, 19 September 2008 (EDT) I do run this in AB and it works pretty well, ithink its better tahn the regular axe or sword build becouse can spread conditions to more targets without moving and also the important DAZE. Thats the point --Basch Oria 12:16, 25 November 2008 (EST) When it doesnt work in regular pvp Put it in HA?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:36, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :I believe you mean HB? :P /FrosTalk\ 03:52, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yes-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 21:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Works well in AB tbh if used right. Selket Shadowdancer 09:06, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Tbh I've been waiting when this comes to here. EgE 12:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: I've added this about 4 months cept with res sig instead of shield bash and it got unfavored D: What am i missing? How is a build with no cancel for fucking flail a meta HB build? --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 20:36, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :HB is retarded. Seriously, I don't understand why we have builds for it; anything can win as long as it exploits the fact that the healers are controlled by the AI (and you can't afford to heal yourself, as that means sacrificing, like, 70% of your team's damage). -- Armond Warblade 19:48, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::OMG a spear war got great?!?!? omgomgomgomgomgomg I remember when spear war=auto trash.....or other. GJ though, Ive always liked spear wars.... [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 23:08, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::I got rid of FGJ! after nerf, 8 sec out of 45 is baed. It got smiter's booned =( [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 15:39, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Not true. Nothing will EVER, EVER, EVER be as epically destroyed as smiter's boon. Life Guardian 15:41, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Really? I can see Backbreaker being destroyed even further if assassins keep abusing it. But then again, they do have to spec most of their attribute points into hammer mastery now. Hmmm I don't really know what could be nerfed further. I am hoping for another SF nerf though. I detest UW Speed Clearings. Shinomori 22:14, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I detest 'speed' anything! Anet, downgrade your server and let all Guild Wars just slow down. Increase grind through title-scaling requirements. I detest 'progress' of any kind. --Ulterion 21:01, 22 December 2008 (EST) Why is this an RA build? Doesn't even have res sig. :RTFM, it's listed in variants--TahiriVeila 19:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Res sig is in variants, but you'd drop what, Shield Bash? :P Again, why is this an RA build? Just because it has conditions? :::Because it makes people die in RA. Brandnew 15:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Because people like playing with sticks when they play in RA-- 15:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I like playing with sticks. ::::::That's what she said. Brandnew 20:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I feel sorry for you Brandnew. My Shambling Mesa says hi. Throan Loremaker 13:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) drop shield bash and lions comfort for dolyak sig and res sig--Relyk 16:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Great Wasn't this mainly for HB? Personally I don't think it should be in great category for RA. -- Drah 16:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :This is great in RA. People tend to target the warrior last, so just camp in the middle of them and ruin their casters. It's a splendid build. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 16:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::this build is dominating RA so badly, it caused a meta shift. You see more ff necros or pnh monks for example just because monks get so utterly destroyed by this.FMK- 02:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I dont think i've EVER had issues when facing this as a monk in RA.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 03:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::This had nothing to do with the rise of PnH monks or FF in any form of PvP..... [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Counters This build is good, but why is there "Lacks defense" on the counters? SB, Lions Comfort, and 80 armor is more than most other RA builds have that don't have that under counters. =/ Changin it. --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 05:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :96 armor +10 if you got the right shield out but yeah. This was originally a HB hero build so some things don't apply. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 11:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Enraged Charge.. Why's it not up on there? --BlazingBurdy 22:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Variants zzz Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 22:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::clarify It should be made mainbar material. --BlazingBurdy 03:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::It is mainbar now — 03:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you kind sir! --BlazingBurdy 03:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Wrong description Description: This build uses the Warrior's armor penetration, increased attack speed to inflict a stack of conditions causing degeneration and dazed to the opposing team's healer. :It doesn't uses Armor penetration to "a stack of conditions causing degeneration and dazed to the opposing team's healer". 13:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) This build still work? See: Above. 01:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Should. Nothing in it was nerfed. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:00, 1 July 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, just played it, and it worked pretty well. Most people don't seem to attack a Spearchucking warrior, nor feel threatened by one. I got 9 wins in a row, which isn't totally wtfbbqawesome, but the build worked. And it was fun too! 02:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Tab tab tab tab; pressure.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 23:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Most consider a spear chucker someone building adrenaline so ignore them - puts u late on priority list --Raid Vv 03:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't ever see this build used in RA: I just finished doing about 10 or so rounds with this build rounds with a monk and we still failed. I spread bleeding/crip on everybody and began pressuring the healer, and we got stomped each & every time vs. teams that had warriors using more utility-filled builds like Dev. Hammer . I use Dev Hammer extensively with OB Smash, and when I used this Stunning Strike warrior build for a while, I couldn't help but feel the urge to revert back to Dev Hammer because at least I can put players on their ass and relieve some of the pressure off my team. Vote Wipe? Place in the "Good" section maybe? --BlazingBurdy 07:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You are comparing a ranged attack spear chucker to a melee build... Frosty 07:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Even more, I'm comparing a less utile build to a more utile build. KDs literally take away 3 seconds of play while daze gets LOL removed and spears get LOL dodged. Players can't dodge KDs. Just thought I'd bring this point up, and the fact that I rarely see anyone using this build. Either way, I'm just offering up my feedback in the matter. Keep this build in the "Great" section if you wish. --BlazingBurdy 04:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::They don't have to dodge, they can kite--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk''']] talk 08:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::They can't kite for long, though. Do you ever see IMS stapled to any other class like you see the melee? Warriors have Rush stapled to their bars by default, so unless the opposition has a viable way to snare, the warrior's just going to catch up to their target. Kiting this particular case is only going to help but a small amount. Relyk, your argument does have validity in that kiting helps slow down offensive progression, but the real arguement here is not about dodging or kiting, the real argument here is about which of the to compared builds has more effect. Safe to say that the hammer warrior wins in this case. The Dev Hammer warrior's KDs guarantee 3 seconds of offensive/defensive stoppage, whereas the Stunning Strike warrior offers no such utility. Daze alone is laughable because condition removals are extremely common in any PvP format. --BlazingBurdy 15:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Daze -> cover bleeding if monk is a nig cover with crip or dw. (which you should ofcourse then do before covering with bleeding.) Also, just run up to their fucking nose so they won't dodge you. --Brandnew 06:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) PvE Add Spear of Fury (instead of Wild Throw), take out Resurrection Signet and replace it for something more PvE-ish, and you've got yourself a great PvE Build. 192.168.178.32 12:35, 30 May 2012 (CET)